denpaonnafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:R3leaZ/A list of the anime/VNs/mangas that I've watched
Notice: I didn't watched it in this order 1 - Angel Beats! + OVA (Complete, I loved, just freakin' LOVED the storyline but I think it's pretty sad at the end) 2 - Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu ni! (Incomplete, watched episode 1 and paused my progress xD) 3 - Black Rock Shooter OVA (Complete, I want a complete anime!) 4 - Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (Complete, pretty awkward anime at some moments xD) 5 - Denpa Onna + OVA/Unaired Episode (Complete, please let there be a season 2!!!) 6 - Fortune Arterial + OVA (Complete, cute anime I would love to see a season 2) 7 - Gosick! (Complete, I loved it an OVA would be nice but no season 2, because the main storyline is complete) 8 - Hidan no Aria + OVA (Complete, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! PLEASE LET THERE BE A SEASON 2!!!!!!!!! Otherwise I'll kill myself!) 9 - Itazura na Kiss (Incomplete, I started from episode 7 and skipped a lot in my progress xDDD) 10 - Koreha Zombie Desu ka? + OVA (Complete, very cute anime I would love to see a season 2 :D) 11 - KissXsis TV + OVA (Complete, FUUUUU!!! Too much ecchi for me!!!) 12 - Kaichou wa Maid-sama + OVA (Complete, Usui is just plain awesomeness!!! (btw I'm not gay, I just think that he's awesome!)) 13 - K-ON!, K-ON!! + OVAs (Complete, very cute anime ending was kinda sad but they restarted the manga so here might be a season 3 :D) 14 - Koe de Oshigoto OVA 1 + OVA 2 (complete, D: What the hell did I just watch!!! No offense I liked it but the ecchi in this anime was almost freakin' hentai!!!) 15 - Little Busters! EX Visual Novel (Continuing, I really like this VN!!!) 16 - Mayo Chiki! (This anime gave me a huge WTF but it has a very nice story xD ~sexy, I would like too see a season 2 because it was too short, only 13 episodes... again) 17 - Mirai Nikki (Ongoing allthough I paused watching it, mainly because I don't like the style of the art but I'll be watching it sometime later) 18 - Oreimo + OVAs (Complete, cute anime but it was awkward sometimes xD, I would love to see a season 2) 19 - Papa no Iukoto wo kikinasai (Ongoing, very cute anime. I love the storyline :3) 20 - Seikon no Qwaser I (incomplete aka dropped for now, FFS what the f*ck did I watch, I liked the main storyline but the therminology is damn weird!!!) 21 - Shakugan no Shana I,II,Movie,S + OVAs (Complete, The very first "real" anime I watched (I don't count Dragonball and Gundam Wing as an anime). Very nice storyline and I love Shana so freakin' much!!! I'm missing the "Urusai! urusai! urusai!" a little in season 3 but it makes up for having an awesome storyline!) 22 - Shakugan no Shana Final (Ongoing, I love it! Storyline is pure awesome sauce) 23 - The melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi I,II + OVA (The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi) (Complete, I loved it and would like too see it continuing. Many awesome moments xD) 24 - To Aru Majutsu no Index I, II + OVAs (Complete, awesome storyline. Very similar to Shakugan no Shana) 25 - To Aru Kagaku no Railgun (Complete, too much yuri-like stuff. I don't really like that but the storyline was awesome) 26 - Toradora! + OVA (Complete, My number 1 and the 2nd anime I watched in my whole life :3 this anime changed my way of thinking and litteraly changed my life. I know live a lot more for others, and I love to help other people out because of this) 27 - Yosuga no Sora (Incomplete, fml...... just fml. But I guess my opinion doesn't count since I have too watch the whole anime before I can give a decent opinion) 28 - Yumekui Merry (Complete, I hate the director. Why did he destroy such a cute novel. I liked the anime but I didn't like the music that is used in the anime. It's also very slow -_- Is the director a grandpa???) Rearranged in alphabetical order :] And added some new anime (written in bold) Category:Blog posts